Stalking With Prune Shakes
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Mamoru goes out on a date with Rei Hino and Usagi is out with her friend Umino to stalk them. What's an innocent prune shake have to do with this mayhem?


Hi there,

To all the people who have sent their reviews regarding my two one-shot fanfictions, thank you very much! I am very happy that you like my short stories. Sad to say, I can't write long stories because I am busy with a lot of school activities.

To Ms. Seranathy, thanks a lot! I will keep up the good work!

To Ms. Ffgirlmoonie, thanks a lot too.

To Ms. Little TinkerBell Girl, I'll try to make longer stories. 

To Ms. Tkdl, please enjoy this new short story

To Ms. Venus love-55, I'll do my best to write longer stories.

To Ms. Palikani, thank you!

To Ms. Miss Jessica Rabbit, thanks a lot.

Well here's my new fanfiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

Stalking with Prune Shakes 

**Danielle Winters**

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon; Hino Rei was hiding in a corner, waiting for the handsome, ebony haired man to walk by. She got a tip from the kind Crown Arcade manager, Furuhata Motoki that his best friend, a man named Chiba Mamoru usually takes his way home in this street by the jewelry shop.

Spotting the familiar green jacket and tall stature, Rei tried her bet to act as if it was a mere coincidence that the two of them bump with each other. Trying to make her act convincing, Rei walked out of the alley. She failed to notice the tip of her shoe got trapped between the spaces in the broken way; she tripped and fell. Mamoru didn't notice her and so he had accidentally stepped on Rei.

Usagi was walking happily just across the street when she saw Mamoru help Rei up. Rei quickly locked one of Mamoru's arm and asked him to take her to tea as a way for apologizing for what he had done. Being the gentle man as he is, Mamoru asked Rei out for a cup of tea.

Smelling the scoop, Usagi had formulated the idea of stalking the two. She watched them enter a tea shop and took their lovely seats near the window where the Tokyo Tower is visible. Usagi had wanted to enter but she was afraid that they might actually see her.

As if sent by kami-sama, Usagi's classmate, Gurio Umino had just walked pass her. She grabbed his hand and asked him to stop.

"umino-chan, will you take me out on a date?" Usagi asked.

"Aaaa dddaaateee? Wwwwwiiiithhh yyyooou? " Umino replied. He was blushing and shaking because of excitement.

"Hai. I want some tea. Why don't we start our date here?"

Umino and Usagi sat in a corner where she can get a good view of Rei and Mamoru. Umino ordered two cups of tea for them. "_What is he doing with her anyway?_" Usagi thought. "_So his type of girl is the likes of Rei. It would take me a thousand years to become like her!_" Usagi thought hopelessly. "_What should I do in order for Mamo-chan to like me for who I am?_"

Rei was staring dreamily at Mamoru while Mamoru is looking at the Tokyo Tower. His mind flying in a dream. "_I wish Usako would pop out and spoil this!_" He thought. "_I wonder what its like to spend the whole afternoon with her? Her cheerfulness makes my day brighter than any other day. I wonder how it will feel watching her stroll happily beside me_." Mamoru wondered while absently stirring his cup of coffee. "_Ow albeit she wouldn't go out on a date with me! She thinks I am the biggest Baka in this world!_"

"Mamoru-san what are your hobbies?" Rei asked. It pulled him out of his daydream.

"Mmmyyy hobbies?" he repeated, apparently he was startled by her question.

"Well, I like to read books and hang-out with Motoki during my free time." He answred.

"Oh, and what is your favorite food?"

"Chocolates…" Mamoru replied. "_I wouldn't mind sharing a chocolate sheke with Odango…_" he told himself.

After a while, Usagi noticed that Mamoru and Rei were leaving the place. After the two have gained a farther distance from the teashop, Usagi asked Umino to take her out on the park. The geeky guy blushed, apparently oblivious to the idea that Usagi was just using him to spy on her friend and the guy she secretly loves.

Rei told Mamoru that she wanted to ride the boat in the lake. Mamoru then rented a boat and assisted Rei in getting aboard it. After Rei has been safely seated, Mamoru took his seat and began rowing the boat until they have reached the middle of the lake.

Hiding in the bushes near the lake, Usagi watched angrily and frustratedly. She could've been the one sitting across that boat with Mamoru instead of Rei. She gritted her teeth and angrily crumpled her handkerchief. Umino was still blushing and speaking incoherently.

"I'll leave for a moment to get some prune shakes ok? Please wait for me here." Umino said to the still busy Usagi.

"All right" She replied, not knowing what her friend had just said.

"_I have to do something_!" Rei thought, the silence between them is killing her. Mamoru is absorbed in some kind of a daydream and this daylight fantasy is inhibiting Mamoru to join reality.

"Mamoru-san, what are you thinking?" Rei asked. "_That wasn't a smart move!" _Rei scolded herself.

"Uh gomenasai…" Maoru said.

"Iie." She replied while trying to stand. She wants to seat beside Mamoru so that she'll be able to steal a kiss from him. "_Bad girl!" _Rei teased herself. Her plan was working but she lost her balance and almost fell out of the boat. Luckily, Mamoru had caught her.

Usagi went ballistic. She wanted to go out of that bush, swim in the lake and pull Rei out of the boat. But her kind-heartedness and sense of friendship wouldn't let her do that mean thing to Rei even though she always yells at her. Stopping her anger and suppressing her jealousy, Usagi stood up and walked away. She failed to notice that Umino had just gotten back carrying with him the prune shakes he had promised.

Mamoru noticed the distinct hairstyle of his Usako. He thought that his mind was playing tricks with him but he was sure that it was really Usagi who came out of the bushes. Her odango atama made it clear to Mamoru. She had just ignored a young man with brown hair and thick eyeglasses.

"Mamoru-san, doushite?" Rei asked while enjoying the feeling of being held by Mamoru.

"Nandemonai yo" he replied as he assisted Rei to go back to her seat at the other side of the boat. He began rowing back to the dock. He again assisted Rei off the boat and then he quickly ran towards the young man who had just approached Usagi.

"Oi, you are Usagi-chan's classmate right?" Rei asked. Mamoru was looking at him with sharp glares as if telling the poor guy to stay away from Usagi.

"Hai, she asked me to take her out on a date. I don't know what happened. I just left to buy us prune shakes and when I got back, she walked away with a gloomy face." Umino replied.

"_Goodness! She saw us!_" Mamoru scolded himself. "_She might think that something is going on between me and Rei-san. My chances have been blown!_" Hopeless, Mamoru closed his eyes and accepted the fact that he won't be able to spend even just a day of peace with Usagi. "_Anyways, my chances with her have been gone since day one! She would prefer to go out with this guy than me!_" He thought as the events of their first meeting flood back on to his memory.

* * *

SATURDAY 

It has been five days since Mamoru and Rei's date. Mamoru had not seen Usagi lately. Motoki knew that his best friend is getting impatient everyday. Last Thursday, he wanted to stand and walked towards the Sailor V booth to see if Usagi was there, hiding. He had related the events that had happened at the park with Motoki.

"Maybe her mom gave her a curfew or she was asked to look after the house." Motoki said to Mamoru who is busy gazing the doors of Crown Arcade hoping for a blonde haired girl with Odango Atama would enter to cheer his day.

"Hello earth to Mamoru-kun?"

"Hai?" Mamoru said while faking an attention to his best friend.

"No blonde will come this early baka!"

Motoki was wrong, the automatic doors opened and revealed the petite figure of a blonde hair with long hair tied like meatballs and the rest of her hair flowed gracefully at her side. She is carrying bags of groceries.

"Motoki-onisan, ohayo gozaimasu!" She cheerfully greeted as she made her way towards the counter. Motoki flashed his smile at her customer and returned the greeting.

"Ohayo, busy with chores are we?"

"Hai, okasan asked me to go out to get some groceries. These bags are very heavy and the heat of the sun is killing me. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Wait a minute."

"Motoki-kun I'll have a chocolate shake with triple scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream!" Mamoru said to his friend. Motoki looked at Mamoru strangely and Usagi's attention has been diverted towards him.

"I didn't know you like shakes Mamoru-baka." Usagi teased.

"It is not only you who like shakes odango! I like chocolates a lot as a matter of fact."

"Oh really? I thought that caffeine in your blood has inhibited you to taste something more delicious." Usagi retorted.

Motoki came back with Mamoru's shake and Usagi's glass of water. Motoki left for a moment to get something at the back. Mamoru took this opportunity and approached Usagi.

"Here, I know this is not as a healthy as a prune shake…"

"Hhhowww did-" Usagi was shocked that Mamoru knew she wnet out with Umino just to spy on him and Rei.

"Your date told me that you two went out on a date but you left him. I saw you and I thought, I should apologize because maybe the mere sight of me ruins your day."

Usagi smiled. "Thanks, I appreciated this." She took the shake out of Mamoru's hand but she didn't take her eyes off of Mamoru's sweet stares.

"Would you mind if I carry those bags for you?"

"Not at all! Thanks."

"Would you mind going out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Sure-what a date? With me? Are you sure about that?" Usagi's blue eyes widened with happiness and excitement.

"Yes I am sure about that." Mamoru replied without breaking eye contact."

"And I thought your type a re the girls like Rei."

"Actually my type are cheerful and clumsy girls like you." Mamoru said back. Usagi blushed.

"Thanks, sure I wouldn't mind dating you."

* * *

THE END 

Please review!

Thanks in advance!

Danielle Winters


End file.
